masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Abilities (Mass Effect: Infiltrator)
In Mass Effect: Infiltrator, Randall Ezno is able to purchase different upgrades for his skills from the in-game store using credits. These skills are broken down into three categories: Abilities, Biotics and Melee. Each set offers different ways for Randall to tackle combat situations. The turian protagonist of the bonus mission can also use some of those ability but can't upgrade them. Abilities Sprint Description Sprint stimulator conduits increase the users speed for short periods of time, adapted from Sirta Foundation technology for military use. Upgrades *Level 1: Basic Sprint **Cost: Randall begins the game with Sprint. *Level 2: Stronger Sprint **Cost: 500 *Level 3: Stronger Sprint **Cost: 1000 *Level 4: Stronger Sprint **Cost: 2000 *Level 5: Stronger Sprint **Cost: 3000 Player Notes *The turian protagonist can use this ability but can't upgrade it. Slide Description Slide is used to speed below enemy fire to enter cover or knock out their legs, using Cassharn slide stims to trigger powerful speed boosts. Upgrades *Level 1: Basic Slide **Cost: 500 *Level 2: Stronger Slide **Cost: 500 *Level 3: Stronger Slide **Cost: 1000 *Level 4: Stronger Slide **Cost: 2000 *Level 5: Stronger Slide **Cost: 3000 Player Notes *Swipe down on the right of the screen while sprinting to Slide. *Randall becomes invulnerable during Slide, making it useful for boss fights. It can also be used to knock down most enemies, including riot troopers. *The turian protagonist can use this ability but can't upgrade it. Cloak Description Cloak renders you invisible using light-refracting mass effect fields, hiding you from visual and technological detection - a tactical advantage in infiltration and wetwork. Upgrades *Level 1: Basic Cloak **Cost: Randall begins the game with Cloak. *Level 2: Improved Cloak (Cooldown and Duration) **Cost: 500 *Level 3: Improved Cloak (Cooldown and Duration) **Cost: 1000 *Level 4: Improved Cloak (Cooldown and Duration) **Cost: 2000 *Level 5: Improved Cloak (Cooldown and Duration) **Cost: 3000 Player Notes *The cooldown of this tech power is visible on the HUD. *The Stealth Suit armor available for Randall Ezno decreases the recharge time for tactical cloak by 10%. *When the player is in a dangerous situation, Cloak is a good solution to avoid ennemy fire and to take a new position. *The turian protagonist can use this ability but can't upgrade it. Biotics Pull Description The Pull Biotic levitates enemies rendering them helpless while they drift towards you. Useful for getting enemies out of cover. Upgrades *Level 1: Basic Pull **Cost: Randall begins the game with Pull. *Level 2: Stronger Pull **Cost: 500 ***Allows you to pull two enemies *Level 3: Stronger Pull **Cost: 1000 *Level 4: Stronger Pull **Cost: 2000 *Level 5: Stronger Pull **Cost: 3000 Player Notes *Pull is particulary effective against ennemy hiding behind cover such as most of the troops and especially the snipers. *Pull will remove the shield of the Riot Trooper and will also send Krogan Prisoner flying rending them helpless. *Geth Juggernauts, Ogre Mechs and others unique boss are immune to Pull. Leash Description The Leash Biotic disables enemies allowing you to fling them around with a force of 600 Newtons. Upgrades *Level 1: Basic Leash **Cost: 1000 *Level 2: Stronger Leash **Cost: 500 *Level 3: Stronger Leash **Cost: 1000 *Level 4: Stronger Leash **Cost: 2000 *Level 5: Stronger Leash **Cost: 3000 Player Notes *Leash is a slow power who will hit only one enemy to send him in the direction you want. *It is recommended to launch the trapped enemy into a hole to insure the instant kill. *Leash will remove the shield of the Riot Trooper and instantly kill them. *Leash is unable to take ennemies hiding into a cover. *Krogan Prisoners, Geth Juggernauts, Ogre Mechs and others unique boss are immune to Leash. Storm Description Storm creates a persisting sphere of destruction, damaging any enemies caught in the maelstrom. Upgrades *Level 1: Basic Storm **Cost: 1000 *Level 2: Stronger Storm **Cost: 500 *Level 3: Stronger Storm **Cost: 1000 *Level 4: Stronger Storm **Cost: 2000 *Level 5: Stronger Storm **Cost: 3000 Player Notes *Storm will last several time on the impact zone dealing damage on time. *Storm is unable to hit Grad Turrets. *When hitted by Storm the Riot Troopers will loose their shield. *The Ogre Mech has a cannon that fires Storm orbs like this ability. Salvo Description Salvo fires multiple target-seeking projectiles at range effectively turning the user into a mobile missile launcher. Upgrades *Level 1: Basic Salvo **Cost: 1000 *Level 2: Stronger Salvo **Cost: 500 ***Two Salvos can be fired off *Level 3: Stronger Salvo **Cost: 1000 *Level 4: Stronger Salvo **Cost: 2000 *Level 5: Stronger Salvo **Cost: 3000 Player Notes *Salvo can damage every type of ennemies. *When the power is evolved, you can split your charge between several ennemies. *Inali Renata can also use this ability. Melee Punch Description Punch projects power from Kestrel cybernetic implants, enhanced by synthetic spider silk threaded through muscle and bone. Upgrades *Level 1: Basic Punch **Cost: Randall begins the game with Punch. *Level 2: Stronger Punch **Cost: 500 *Level 3: Stronger Punch **Cost: 1000 *Level 4: Stronger Punch **Cost: 2000 *Level 5: Stronger Punch **Cost: 3000 Player Notes *Punch only work when you are close to an ennemy and not in cover. *Punch will put ennemies on their feets rending them helpless for a short time. *The turian protagonist can use this ability but can't upgrade it. Push Description Push counters enemies in cover, giving the attacker a clear shot. Strength boosting bracers built from a beryllium-tungsten alloy increase the force of the impact. Upgrades *Level 1: Basic Push **Cost: Randall begins the game with Push. *Level 2: Stronger Push **Cost: 500 credits *Level 3: Stronger Push **Cost: 1000 *Level 4: Stronger Push **Cost: 2000 *Level 5: Stronger Push **Cost: 3000 Player Notes *Punch only work when you are in cover and close to an ennemy. *Punch will put ennemies on their feets rending them helpless for a short time. *The turian protagonist can use this ability but can't upgrade it. Charge Description Charge storms through humanoid enemies using sub-dermal capacitors, transferring kinetic force generated by the user sprinting. Upgrades *Level 1: Basic Charge **Cost: 500 *Level 2: Stronger Charge **Cost: 500 *Level 3: Stronger Charge **Cost: 1000 *Level 4: Stronger Charge **Cost: 2000 *Level 5: Stronger Charge **Cost: 3000 Player Notes *Swipe up on the right of the screen while sprinting to Slide. *The turian protagonist can use this ability but can't upgrade it. See Also * Store (Mass Effect: Infiltrator) * Combat (Mass Effect: Infiltrator) * Equipment (Mass Effect: Infiltrator) Category:Cerberus Category:Mass Effect: Infiltrator Category:Biotics Category:Tech